My Weak Voice
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: Summary: On his diary, Snape muses. A strange boy comes to school, too old for a first year he bears a weird tale. Slash: SSSB WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS TO HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX


**My Weak Voice**

Summary: On his diary, Snape muses. A strange boy comes to school, too old for a first year he bears a weird tale. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS TO "HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX"

Category: Drama/Angst, Romance

Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black

Author's Note: Well, This is my first fic. AND also, my first language is not English, I'm Brazilian. If a there is any grammar mistake left, forgive, please. x' I hope you enjoy. I want to thank my beta readers Milu (welcome to the fanfiction world, honey! x), Kat (thanks for the patience!) and Megumi (I did it! I did it!) for their attention and care with this project of mine.

The italics at chapter 6 are my little tribute to Cybele's "Road to Hell" that was illustrated by Yukipon. VERY good fic, people! If you got some time go and check it out!

**PROLOGUE**

Grimmauld Place, end of June

I watched as they walked in, faces dark. Lupin was the worst one. He didn't seen to be hurt but Shacklebolt had to almost carry him around. Tonks had tears in her eyes. We had lost someone, I could say. I thought it could be Moody, but he entered very sober just as I formed the thought. "Who was it this time?" I asked. Tonks hiccoughed. She wouldn't speak. Lupin seemed trapped inside of himself, pale. 'Was it Potter?' I wondered. "Black." Said Moody gruffly. "Oh... Not such a terrible lost then."

"You shut the fuck up!" Shouted Lupin, pointing at me, his hand trembling with rage. I could say that was it other than Lupin, my jaw would have already been injured. I also could have pushed... I could have said that was not my fault he had lost his alpha male. But I didn't. My mood was far too good for me to let it be spoiled. I was in need of a celebrating drink. I grabbed my over-robe and went out. The Leaky Cauldron was an obvious choice, though I didn't go there. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I wanted a tensionless night. Some level of freedom. I wanted muggle London for a change. I wanted somewhere I wouldn't remember him...

Why was I so... Depressed?

'But why, Snivellus, can't you see you'll miss me'  
I could hear a mocking voice in my head. Black's voice. "No, I won't!" I said to it, but I was wrong. I walked the streets aimlessly and I couldn't push the memories of him out of my mind. His dark hair; his eyes, haunted since Azkaban; his insulting lips... I was everything he wasn't. I was ugly, he wasn't. I was hated and ridiculed, he wasn't. I was a good son to my pureblood family, he wasn't. I was friendless, he wasn't. I was in love with him, he wasn't. Even so, we had similarities. We both had done foolish things. I became a Death Eater, he tried to kill me... And other than that we still had our hate in common.

Yes...

I would miss.  
him.

Our game was so familiar. When he was framed, I drank 4 bottles of firewhiskey with Lucius. He thought I was happy. I thought I was happy. I wasn't.

When he broke out of Azkaban, a flicker of something revived deep down inside of my frozen heart. I thought my joy was out of the fact he would receive a dementor's kiss and that I could be the one to catch him. Truth be told I was happy because maybe, just maybe, I would be able to see him. And I did. And we played our game and I was glad even if I didn't realize.

All these years I've loved him. I've loved to hate him. I've loved to be hated by him. I've loved to be always on the edge of being killed by him. I've loved to dream about killing him. It should have been me.  
Not Bellatrix Lestrange.

ME.

I was the only one who had the right to do it.

I would kill him with all my love.

I went drinking again the night he died. I drank far too much. And I vaguely remember doing something I shouldn't. I remember only the words and the face of the old Umbanda Witch.  
"His soul is deep in the halls of the dead. But I've seen the passing of time. I'll open the door. You call out to him. If your voice is strong enough, he might hear it." All the rest of the night is a blur.

He is still dead.

My voice... Was weak.

He didn't hear me.

**CHAPTER 1**

It all started on September 1st. at the start-of-term feast. I was sat at the teacher's table when the first years entered guided by McGonagall. I was terribly bored with all of it, as I am every year. But something caught my attention on that night, not exactly something but someone, a young man. For he was a young man and not an eleven-year-old boy as was expected of a new student. He was too tall for that. Looked like he was 16 or older, walking among the first years. He was silent and as nervous as all of the others. Minerva called every one of them before calling him, the young longhaired man.

"Von Litzvic, Vladek!" She said aloud, in a softer voice she said to the nervous boy "You will be staying with us only for 1 year, but this is no reason for not being sort, Mr. Von Litzvic. Please be seated at once, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head."

The Sorting Hat barely touched his head. "Griffindor!" it scremed cheerfully. I glared at the lad. I could bet he would be a part of Potter's little gang. "Ah! Heavens, wasn't I already punished enough?" I remembered thinking.

On that same night, I confirmed my fears. Potter was talking to him and the rumors about who was he and why he came to Hogwarts so old spread through the tables, corridors and dormitories... I admit I was curious. Sincerely, I was dying to know more about him, but I would never ask. I am Professor Snape and Snape doesn't care about gossip, even if deep down inside he does (Gods! I'm talking about myself on the third person, now THAT is disturbing...). On my way to the dungeons, Albus came to walk by my side and on our way I discovered everything I wanted to know without asking. Being in Albus' inner circle of informants had its advantages...

"Severus, I would like to ask you a favor." he said. "Oh... Here it comes." I murmured under my breath. "What is it you want from me?" I asked aloud. "I know you keep a portrait of Elektra at your room." "So do you!" I lashed back at him defending myself.

"But mine is a muggle picture." He said ignoring my outburst. "I would like you to ask her about this boy, Vladimir. His family is dead and we have to find someone who could take care of him."

"Victims of You-Know-Who?" I lowered my voice.

"No, a little more complicated than that. An old magical trap laid on an Egyptian box hit him eight years ago. The curse in the box is still unknown. The doctors at St. Mungos' couldn't explain exactly what happened. All they could tell me was that the boy spent the last eight years comatose. They had kept him alive at family's request but he never reacted... Until last month. He just opened his eyes and was normal again. They sent him to us because they could think of nothing else. All his family had died in excavations at the lower Nile, three years ago. The boy is alone, Severus. Maybe Elektra knows of some siblings we can't find. Ask her."

"With all due respect, Headmaster. Don't be such a drama queen. You needn't tell me this entire story to ask from me such a simple task. Consider it done." And I walked away. Albus knows me too well. He knew at the time, I said that only to be a pain in the ass and said nothing.

I walked back to my chambers and did something I hadn't done for years. I uncovered the portrait I kept always among my personal belongings. The portrait of Elektra Snape, the walking manual to the British Wizard Society of her time, my mother. She was beautiful as always with her long dark hair dressed in her long dark gown.

"It's good to see you, Severus."

"It's good to see you, mother."

The silence stretched itself for some uncomfortable minutes. I remembered myself it was just a portrait, not the real her. She was dead as all of the others, but she was the only one of them I ever wanted to have survived. But that was no time for this. I needed the information.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What could you tell me about the Von Litzvic family?"

"Let me see... The Von Litzvic is an ancient pureblood family that came to England 20 years ago. They came to accompany Johann Von Litzvic, the Russian ambassador of that time... Hum.."

She went on and on every single step of their saga in London Society until finally she gave a piece of information worth all that talking.

"Then it came THE scandal. All of our family was against it of course. I couldn't say what I was thinking, but I wished your father had done something like that for me. Your cousin Ovidio left his house, his family and any support the Snapes could give him and married Irina Von Litzvic. She was the younger sister of Johann, father of Kirill who was married with another Russian girl, Daria. When I died they had no children but its to be expected. Maybe this boy, Vladek is their son."

"'Tis possible." I said thinking hard in the implications of that. I turned the portrait and investigated its back. There was a carefully drawn family tree, my family's tree. The name of my living siblings were glowing softly in the drawing. The tree was almost entirely dark. Ovidio and Irina were dead. My uncles also so. My parents, my brothers... Most of them gone. The plague and the war had been merciless with us. I... had been safe in Hogwarts' dungeons all the time.

Following the dark names... the shock. Vladek's closest living sibling on England could be...

ME.

"Mother..." I turned the portrait. "If all the Von Litzvics of England died, where could this boy find shelter?"

"Only in the house of a Snape, Severus. No other family dared ever to 'gang up', as your father used to say, with the 'Russian barbarians"  
"Are you trying to say that..."

"I'm not trying to, I'm saying it. You are his closest living sibling in England and, guess what, he is yours. Don't look at me like it's the end of the world. It's only a boy and I could bet it would do you some good to have someone who needs you in your life. Give it a try, if only for our family's honor. I never deserted our house because of that honor, son. Only God and Albus know how tempting leaving was. Maybe, for the first time, family honor can bring the good winds of change to the noble and ancient house of the Snapes."

I involved the portrait once again in its red velvety wrapping. I needn't to hear that at that moment. I would have to listen to Albus talking anyway. 'It's your responsibility, he has no one but you, no one else to turn to and blah blah blah...'

In summary, I was stuck with the custody of a young Russian Griffindor... Were I that bad on my Death Eater days? I REALLY didn't deserve that.

**CHAPTER 2**

My meeting with Albus in the morning after was just as I expected. 'Blah, blah, blah... He needs you.' I kept silent. There never was an argument with Albus. Or I would do it for the moral reasons or he would just blackmail me someway. Because of that I agreed to take the boy under my protection without much protest. I liked to keep the illusion that I had a minimum control over my life, you know. Between Albus and the Dark Lord in mid war there wasn't much of a free will in me.

After the meeting I walked to my classroom. Slytherins and Griffindors sixth years. I would meet the Von Litzvic lad at class, among his own kind so I would really get to know the hell I was going to live in.

As he entered the room I glared at him. He had Potter at his side and all the gang was laughing at something... Me, no doubt. I intensified my glare. That was when he noticed he was the focus of my attention. He smiled at me. He smiled the most enervating smile of human history. It was as if he wasn't afraid of me and he was telling so by smiling like that. He was mocking me. 'I would make him swallow that pride' I promised myself in that moment.

Class started. I put the recipe on the blackboard. Class went on and on. I glared at Longbottom. He shivered. I glared at Weasley. He stared at the floor. I glared at Granger. She concentrated harder on the potion she was making. I glared at Potter. He let out a curse under his breath. That was normal behavior. I glared at Von Litzvic. He glared back! What was he thinking?  
"Are you sure this should look like this?"

"His potion was two shades of green darker than it should be according to the recipe."

"Yes, sir."

Granger whispered desperately to him something like "It's not the right color."

"You'd better be quiet, Miss Granger! I would say your potion making skills have been found wanting, Mr. Von Litzvic. You had added too much blue lichen. It will make this potion too strong."

"And what's the problem if I want to brew it stronger, sir?"

"10 points from Griffindor due to lack of respect with a teacher."

"You're kidding me! I just answered your question. SIR." He almost spit the last word.

"That's detention to you, Mr. Von Litzvic."

He looked as though he was going to curse me but Potter's hand on his arm stopped him. The bell rang and I smiled at him in that moment. I was mocking him after that. And that was good to my spirit. It was just like people used to say: "Laughs the better laugh the one who laughs last." He left the room fuming, I left satisfied.

**CHAPTER 3**

It was already dark when I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

He entered quietly but there was defiance in his eyes. So blue and so weird they were. Like they weren't right in his face. Like they didn't belong there. They were fierce and full of malice. 'So maybe here I find myself with the successor of the Weasley Twins. And he is my sibling!' I rolled my eyes to myself, later I would think about that.

"Follow me." I told him as I guided him to my storage. "Do you have a good eye, Mr. Von Lizvic?"

"You don't worry about that, sir. My eyes are fine..." he said out aloud but completed under his breath "better then yours, I'm sure"  
He thought I wasn't listening, but I kept from saying something. His night was going to be long enough to settle my spirit. I opened the door and pointed at my last order of oysters. Six huge boxes of them.

"See that, boy? I want you to open each one of them and separate the shells from the mollusks. You and your classmates will use it tomorrow, so you'd better hurry. I'll be on my office when you finish."

Strangely he didn't complain as I expected him to. He just lowered himself to the floor and with a pocket knife started to open one of the oysters. When I touched the doorknob to exit the room he said:

"Remember me to pray the gods for having better siblings in my next life. SIR."

He knew. Damned Albus! I locked the door and headed straight to the headmaster's office.

I passed the Gargoyle and entered the room, my rage boiling in my veins. How dare he give me away like that!

"Albus, the boy." I said quietly not letting him know how betrayed I was feeling. "He knows. Would you be so kind and tell me how?"

"Severus, he is only that. A boy. A lonely boy who barely remembers his family, who barely has anything left in this land. Severus, he has YOU. And what did you do to welcome him to the world of the waking?" He looked at my eyes reading my soul.

"He deserved his detention." I glared and crossed my arms just like a child throwing a tantrum.

"What has he done, Severus? Angered you? And what will you do in the summer if he angers you? For now you are his master. But you are also his family, you'll have to act like family sometime. Try to know him." The eyes twinkled behind the spectacles (I really hate when he does that.  
I turned in my hills thinking about what he had told me. Right, act like family, get to know. Oh, God...

**CHAPTER 4**

That night I returned to my office and revised tomorrow's classes as much times as it was necessary so that I would fall asleep on my desk.

Next morning, I was woken by the house elf that came to clean my office and storage.

"Sir, Cobby come to clean dungeon and find people sleeping everywhere. Not good to sir's and young sir's back to sleep on the desk or on the floor."

People have always sent Cobby to clean things down here. His last owner was a potion brewer of some kind and because of that I could trust him not to open any of my cupboards or not to take anything out of place. I took a moment to register what he was talking about. The boy! I had forgotten him in the storage as I had fallen asleep! I was so mad with myself, how could I forget a student in detention! I could be mean but I would not torture physically any student specially not one that was my responsibility also out of Hogwarts...

I opened the door to my storage to find him sleeping on the dusty stone floor. He looked peaceful that way. It sometimes surprised me how youngsters could look so angelic and be so wicked. Von Litzvic certainly was like that. Pale skin, dark eyelashes, long soft curls sprawled on the dirt. Black they were. Like the night sky, like the feathers of a raven. But I felt he could be devilish. That pair of weird eyes with a somewhat streak of madness into them... They unsettled me greatly, but I tried hard not to think about those eyes.

"Would you be so kind as to get out of my floor, Mr. Von Litzvic?" I asked sarcastically.

"Huh...?" He woke and looked at me sleeply.  
I glared at him.

"Fuck!" He stood up as fast as he could and checked the time on a fine crafted pocket watch. "I... Well... It's finished. I have classes now. Thanks for the lavish hospitality." The boy said and ran away. He talked to me as an equal and that was not normal to a well-educated 17 year-old British boy. That moment I reminded myself: he is as British as I am part of my mother's family (that was a personal joke since I've seem my siblings on my mother's only 3 times in my whole life). He was Russian. His features gave him away, also did his hot temper.

**CHAPTER 5**

The months passed quickly as I dreaded the holidays. Always I'd give Vladek detention but never would have the courage to stay through it. Filch did that for me. I couldn't stand his presence for very long... It was already difficult to have those unnatural eyes watching me during classes. I wasn't doing my part as family, but he wasn't either. He would answer every detention with a prank. He was demonic. Would do anything to piss me off. Even get the top grades in Potions. He REALLY was the successor of the Weasley Twins, heir of the Marauders... As devilish a prankster as Black. Similar style they had actually. I for my side beside the detentions, would read his perfect and arrogant essays 3 times to find something wrong even if I would have to 'misinterpret' something right. Unfair? No, it was a war. And we weren't taking anything light.

But then came Christmas' recess. Albus asked me to show him the manor. I didn't want to take him there. I didn't want to go there. I hated the place, but Albus said that I should, for even if I didn't like him, the boy was my heir. I didn't want to take him there but I would. I would take the boy to the house of my mother, the now decrepit Snape Manor.

**CHAPTER 6**

"You're spending your holidays with Snape!" I heard Potter almost shout, unbelieving, as I got near so we could leave. They got so well it sickened me.

"Bloody hell." Declared Weasley horrified.

"Believe it or not. I think it may be some kind of punishment for my sins in some former life or something."

"We don't have all day. Come on now, Mr. Von Litzvic." I told him irritated for having to wait, it was already dusk and I wished to rest on that night. He looked sadly at his friends, bade then farewell and fallowed me down the corridors to my office in the dungeons so we could use my fireplace and floo out of there.

"You can call me Vladek, you know... Since we're siblings." He said looking down.

"You can keep calling me Snape, Professor or Sir." I said harshly.

"Would you care to recognize my peace offering? We can't spend the holidays bickering as children. Holidays are a special time for families and, in theory, YOU should be the mature one, SIR." He said annoyed and full of venom.

I just ignored him. We reached my office and flooed to the Manor. It hadn't changed a bit. It wasn't decrepit as I thought it would be. Everything was in its place. Twinkie was doing a good job. The little house elf had loved my mother and kept everything as "Lady Elektra"(as Twinkie liked to call her) had liked it when she was alive. The pictures on the walls, muggle pictures my mother loved so much they were, the furniture that dated the Renaissance... I could almost see her laid on the divan reading Shakespeare and smiling at me when I entered the hall.

"I feel death in this house." He said, his voice fogged, his eyes weirder than ever.

"That's because a lot of wizards died here." I answered dryly.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He said, but rectified himself. "I'm sorry, I most of anybody should know better than to disrespect the dead. My condolences."

"There is no need for that. Most of those who died here are not worth your condolences."

"But she is, isn't she?" He said in the same fogged voice.

"Who?"

"She." He pointed at a photograph picturing Elektra. "She was the owner of this house and she loved to take muggle pictures... And..." His weird blue eyes widened. "She loved you." He completed in a small surprised voice.

"Is it so hard to believe I was loved by someone?" I thought, but to my disgrace I said that aloud.

"Sometimes." He said looking at the floor.

There was a long pause.

"You are so hard on yourself that it seems as if happiness and forgiveness will never reach you. When you are loved you believe that you can be happy and that you can be forgiven. That these 2 things are not a fool's dream." He completed.

"Only a fool could believe that after what I did I could be forgiven or deserved happiness.

"Then SHE was a fool." He pointed at the portrait once more. "She loved you. She would have forgiven you. Was she..." He lowered his eyes. "Your wife?"

"You know so much about her. Answer yourself."

"I didn't mean to invade your personal life and bring you bad memories. But I have this..." He hesitated. "Curse." Goosebumps ran down his spine. "And it fills my mind with the feelings of the dead. Only the strongest feelings not the whole story. I got curious. I'm sorry."

"She was my mother." I said. I pitied him. Knowing a bunch of feelings of people who died long ago without understanding then must be confusing.

"She looks very young in those pictures."

"She always looked young."

"You love her very much."

"Very much." I said absent minded and felt a something warm streak my left cheek. It was a tear. I looked at him.

"Severus..." He was looking me in the eye. It was the first time I heard my name in his voice. "I... You shouldn't. She was very happy because of you. She forgave you for turning... And was very proud when you came back to the Light. Very proud."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" I screamed as a crazed man. I didn't want to remember her disappointment. Her tears when I turned to Voldemort. "Why are you putting that-that snout of yours in what should be MY business alone!" I continued without changing my tone, that is, still shouting.

"Because I care, you lousy bastard!" He shouted back. "'Cause I thought you would like to hear that she has forgiven you just as I would have." He calmed down. "I don't know why I know, I just know, Snivellus"  
"Black." The last word knocked the air out of my lungs, my knees trembled, my eyes blurred with more tears. He was digging all my ghosts. Black used to be the only living person who still dared to call me that way and I felt my body unmoving, my throat clamped up.

However he also changed. His eyes grew as wide as a house elf's eyes when he heard me. After that he fell to his knees and held his head as if it was about to explode. No longer being able to hold straight he fell to his fours and puked. Soon he was sweating, and panting and rolling on his own vomit, screaming in agony. I was still frozen on place. I've always had the British phlegm to the extreme and never felt this impotent in a situation.

Suddenly, he stopped. Stopped screaming, rolling, everything. His breathing went back to normal, he stood up in all of his height without facing me and produced a fine handkerchief out of a pocket with which he wiped his mouth. He turned then and looked into my eyes with his weird blue ones.

"I did." He just said.

"I did." He repeated.

"You did what, for Merlin's beard?" That was getting really freaky.

"I did hear you. When you called me."

"What?" I wasn't grasping his meaning.

"I heard when you called and that's why I came back."

"You are mad! This curse business has maddened you!"

"No, this 'curse business' came with this soul. My soul. This body has no soul, you know. Vladek Von Litzvic was a breathing cabbage before your call, for his soul was taken when he was eight. Then I died and you called me back. And I came. For you. For we both had the same realization when I died. I found out I loved you. So I came back. But I forgot who was I, I blended with Vladek. It's confusing sometimes. I have 2 childhoods, 2 families. I feel very young and very old. I'm half dead but here I stand among the living. I shouldn't be here, but I am. Because of you."

"Black." The word on my lips barely a whisper.

He smiled that charming irresistible smile of his at me.

"You can call me Sirius, you know."

I wasn't believing my luck. Former Death Eaters were never blessed with a loved one back from the dead... I was in shock, a good shock this time. I reached for him to make sure I wasn't dreaming (or having the weirdest nightmare of my life) but hesitated.  
"May I?" I asked. Could I touch him for the first time?

"If you don't mind the mess. I'm so dirt! God, I stink!"

He couldn't understand my feeling; he couldn't understand that even if he was soaked in a dragon's acid saliva I would touch him. I couldn't say a word, I just dragged him in a rib-braking hug as close as we could ever physically get. Warm. Breathing. ALIVE. Feeling that calmed me, filled me with joy in a way it had not happened since Elektra was gone. Of course I had a lower felling also... He also got the same problem, I could tell.

"Sevvy," He called, nicknames already? That was fast! "I'll need some toothpaste. NOW." He said urgent. We separate our embrace.

"We are in a wizard's house, Black... I mean, Sirius, I won't have 'toothpaste' be it whatever it is..."

"A mouth cleaning lotion then?" He said hopefully and anxiously. I fished out from my pocket the miniature of my suitcase, enlarged it and held him a flask of lotion.  
"Is the taste in your mouth so revolting you have to do all this ado about it?" He grabbed it from my hand and used immediately. After spurting on the already dirty (or should I say nasty?) granite floor he said:

"Believe me" He came closer to me, his face mere two inches from mine. "It was for your own good." His hands came to the sides my face as his lips descended firmly upon mine. As soon as they touched we parted our lips and we were almost drinking each other's souls. Our tongues slowed the pace of their dance and started getting playful. Our erections against each other.

"I love you so much." he said breathless. "But I'm not found of this kind of dirty sex." he laughed a little.

"Come with me." I said and led the way to my mother's bathroom. Baths. Another thing Elektra Snape enjoyed very much, but it had to be in HER way. She didn't like foam or bubles. But oh, how she loved the pure hot water that filled the bathtub the size of a pool. And that's why my father built a special bathroom made of alabaster in this manor for her. To please her. To make her smile. Father rarely got her to smile at him. I never liked him, but he really loved my mother. Everybody loved her. Sometimes I wonder why I hadn't inherited her personality... Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Sirius Black in my bathroom (I'm starting to REALLY like these words and what they invoke).

"Wow." He said and slid my cloak from my shoulders, I shivered. He kissed me passionately as he worked on my too many buttons. He stopped the kiss.

"What's the problem?"

"I need to buy you some buttonless clothes. Yours are a real pain in the ass." He laughed. "All this is so..."

"What?"

"It's just... You, me... Together in this house... It's so..." I shrugged my unbuttoned robe. "Surreal. Remus will go crazy when I tell him."

"I..." Was really jealous in that moment and he saw that. He kissed me for reassurance.

"I came back for you. Never forget that, my dear desillusional one."

"Have been reading the dictionary?" I mocked him. He kissed me again.

"I just love to shut you up this way, you know."

"Then do it again." And he did. The kiss got more urgent as he pushed me further to the showers. He striped on the way and I followed suit, my wish to have him driving me insane. We grind our erections madly, getting all the skin contact we could humanly have.

I devoured his mouth wildly, I had hit the wall opposite to the door without even noticing it, and my back was against it. He turned the shower on and its magically heated water washed all over us, cleaning the vomit, the pain, the bad memories.

He pinned my wrists over my head and tied then to a higher faucet with his own shirt. His lips leaving mine to slide down the skin of my throat to my collarbone, then my chest, my aching nipples... Licking, kissing, biting... I was so hard I thought I was going to come just with the foreplay. When he finally finished exploring my navel and belly, when he got to THE point, he skipped it and continued his maddening ministrations on my thighs. I groaned in frustration...

"What was that, Sevvy?" He stopped his lips and spoke close to my skin so that I could feel his breath on my inner thigh, the cynical bastard. I groaned again.

"I didn't hear you, love?" I groaned a third time, almost bursting with wanting.

"Ask nicely." He said grinning against my skin. I struggled against my bounds. I wanted so badly to just hold his head and take what I wanted, but I couldn't. I swallowed my pride.

"S-Suck me..." My voice came husky and barely audible.

"Asking like this how can I not comply?" His breath brushing the sensitive tip of my member. He grabbed the base of it and licked the as I said before sensitive head. Oh God! I though I would die. He licked it once more from base to head on the underside, I arched, tense like bow ready to shoot. He took me inside his mouth totally and sucked me like a lollipop. So hard was I, it hurt. Suck Suck Suck... And I was writhing under his crafty lips. Then... PLEASURE. He swallowed it all.

I would have fallen to the floor if I wasn't tied up. My legs weren't able to support me. I just breathed.

"Tired already?" He grinned maliciously, devilishly. "And I was just warming up... Let's see if I can get you up and about once more."

He took some distance, kneeled and sat on his heels; his legs wide apart his member red and leaking. He put his long fingers around it and started a slow caress. Up and down. His eyes closed of its own volition. He bit his lower lip. His skin was wet, his black curls dripping... He moaned. My limp flesh was already responding to the tease. Looking at him like that, hungering for him like that I noticed for the first time how strikingly beautiful his new body was. His free hand roamed his flat stomach , pinched the hard nipples and then he put his middle and ring fingers in his mouth, sucking them in a sluttish movement, looking at me through hooded eyes. It was all it took to get me hard, but it wasn't enough for him... He had to have me achingly hard. That he got the moment he reached with that same fingers his cleft. He spread himself carefully. The hand on his penis fastened its movements as he started finger-fucking himself.

"Sirius... Free me. NOW." He grinned, his eyes dark with lust. He took his fingers out and licked them. His tongue tempting me. His eyes daring me. He got to his feet and with one movement he freed my wrists. I couldn't hold back any longer. I inverted our positions shoving him hard against the wall. I was kissing him then, savagely, savoring his lips, his skin. I parted his legs with my knees and entered him in one hard movement. He gasped intensely. I knew it had hurt, so I got a hold of myself squeezing my eyes shut in an exercise of will, and waited a few moments 'till he got used to me inside of him.

"Move, Severus!" It was an order. I looked at him and started to move. His arms were holding me for dear life, his legs wrapped around my waist, he was unmade, open, sinfully beautiful... That moment I knew, _if that was the road to hell then I was ready to trail it._ I angled myself and hit his prostrate, he gasped.

"Harder!" He ordered me and I was happy to comply. I lost all hold of myself, impaling him with no mercy, but always hitting that oh so sweet spot inside of him that made him moan so melodically. The rhythm got faster and faster and faster 'till we finally got to edge of it. He roared falling into pleasure, his whole body contracting around me in the waves of his climax dragging me into pleasure with him to share the mind-blowing orgasm we were having then. I blacked out on my bathroom floor.

**EPILOGUE**

When I opened my eyes on the next morning, it took a moment before I realized I was looking at the canopy of the huge four post bed that had belonged to my mother. I looked at my side and had Vladek Von Litzvik, sixteen-year-old Griffindor, sex god of Hogwarts (gossip travels swiftly, my friends), laying on his side, naked, his head propped up on right hand looking adoringly at me, Severus Snape, almost fourty Potions' Professor, head of Slytherin House who is very specialized and gifted in his area but not at all attractive, owner of a not so honored past and legal guardian of said Griffindor. I smiled smugly as if I had just won an Order of Merlin, First Class...

"You look amazing when you're asleep, you know that."

"I never look amazing but I thank you for the compliment."

"Sevvy and his 'I'm so ugly' issues. Don't you spoil my moment."

"Your moment?" I laughed. "I've just had the best sex of my life!"

"I still win; I've just had the best sex of BOTH my lives." We laughed long. There was silence after that. He got serious and said:

"What now?"

"What about having a hot scandalous secret affair with your Potion's master?" I laughed a little more.

"God it really must be an episode of the Twilight Zone! Severus Snape is laughing and hey, he's really got sense of humor!"

I kissed him.

"What now?" I told him this time. We were still in the middle of the War and his being reincarnated would turn out to be a real shock for some people, and really nasty to explain business to other people.

"I think I'll have to tell Albus, right. And the Order. And Remus. And Harry."

I sat on the edge of the bed with my back turned to him.

"Then we go back to real life and back to how it was before, is that what you mean?"

"Of course not! Don't be such a child, Severus." He walked around the bed and knelt before me, taking one of my hands in his. "I told you. I came back for you. Don't forget again." He kissed my hand. "Now come! By the smell of it I would think your lovely house elf, Twinkie, has prepared her Sire, as she herself likes to call you, a fantastic breakfast of which I intend to take part"  
And that was the beginning of it all...

**Owari (End)**


End file.
